Privet Drive: Wizards Downfall
by deaths demise
Summary: Sequel to Privet Drive Summer Farewell. Albus and other wizards learn the truth about Harry's life at Privet Drive. AU child/Harry/abused first chapter shows Albus will continue showing more about results and effects of Summer Farewell on Wizarding World!
1. Albus Dumbledore

Hi there! Okay so here's the latest instalment this time showing Albus Dumbledore's view of that day. Let me know if you like it and if I should continue this some more to show the other wizards and witches response to the events of Privet Drive Summer Farewell.

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts awoke with a groan on July 31st 1988, for it was the day of the year he had grown to despise. Though it had not always been so, for back in 1980 when at 11.59pm when Lily Potter nee Evans gave birth to a son who she and her husband named Harry James Potter; he was a very happy man. Indeed ecstatic even as he believed the prophesised boy had been born and could not wait until the boy was older and he could begin mentoring him. Leading him towards the 'Light side' of magic and guiding him into acting for the 'Greater Good'. He knew that the boy would endure terrible hardships to complete the prophecy and would need to be kept grounded in life, which was why not long after birth he decided to contact Molly Weasley to see about having her son Ronald who would begin Hogwarts at the same time as Harry to be a friend for the boy. Though as both Lily and James – his father – were 'Light' in the war he saw no problem in gaining access to the boy and being able to train him.

Later, as he sat behind his desk he thought of the boy's 1st birthday and remembered the bright contagious smile, the joy it brought to his heart to be called "Grampa" by the little black-haired toddler. He knew from the moment Harry was born he would one day be great and face many challenges in his life but he did not for a second think it would begin so soon as the events of Halloween 1981. His twinkle-filled eyes dimmed in grief and sadness as he thought of that tragic event and the repercussions.

Oh yes, the Ministry was happy as Voldemort or as they called him 'You-Know-Who' was gone, the war was over. The members of his own group The Order of the Phoenix were almost as bad in their joy at the end of the fighting and being able to return to their normal lives and families, in the case of the more high-risk the ability to bring their family out of hiding once more.

Very few saw the great tragedy and significance of that night, though they did proclaim Harry Potter as 'The-Boy-Who-lived', making him a symbol, a hero in the magical world. They wished to worship and praise him. In fact he already had an Order of Merlin Second Class for his services and actions. Not that Harry knew any of this and it was for the better this way.

The wizened old wizard sighed and hunched over his desk as not for the first time did he regret his decision to keep Harry out of the Wizarding World and away from his heritage. But he could not allow it, he could not let the boy become spoiled and arrogant as he surely would be if surrounded by all of the hero-worship. After all in the end it was all for the Greater Good; it had to be done. For the good of all of magic and all of the Earth itself it had to be done.

Harry had to remain at his Aunt's house until the age of eleven.

If only everyone else could see it that way but they did not know of the prophecy nor that Voldemort was not really dead but rather biding his time to regain his body. They could not know this better to allow people peace of mind, allow them to live in peace while they can. They deserved that.

Until the time Harry turned eleven he would endure all of the owls he would intercept on behalf of the boy as his magical guardian as no young boy should be given over half of what was sent by these witches and wizards. Nor did he need any of the money, books, and other such goods sent to him on this day. Most undoubtedly all of the cards and letter, fan mail he believed it was called was definitely not needed. Then there were the gifts which were undoubtedly unsuitable and definitely not 'Light' in nature. No way could he allow the boy to know of that! It was just a pity that as his magical guardian he could not order the destruction of such items, the Goblins would surely riot if he did so and go to the boy with everything in person and that could be disastrous! He would have to keep an eye on Harry once he returned and make sure he did not spend the time in Gringotts to learn of the artefacts and of the Wills of his Parents and his lineage as the Potter Heir.

Yes, he smiled grandly the twinkle returning to his eyes, yes he would be a guide to the boy and return to his role as 'Grampa', keeping the state of his money and assest in control for him. Maybe even have Harry sign the rights fully into his care until he is of age. This limited access was downright bothersome, especially as he wished to send money to Petunia for caring and loving for the boy. No matter, no matter all would be well.

No sooner had this thought crossed his mind when he sensed several disturbances in the wards. It appeared Hogwarts had several Ministry visitors.

Sighing he stood to leave and greet them as he did every year and prepared himself to battle over how Harry could not come to the Wizard World even for one day and would not be attending the Party the Minister was throwing in his honour and no they could not go to him. It was the same old thing every year though he must say this year they were rather late. Maybe they are finally learning he mused as he walked down the stairs to the entrance hall.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs the doors were thrown open and he was staring at a mad red-faced, frothing and spluttering Minister. Behind him were several aurors including Alastor Moody and Amelia Bones Head of the Department. As well as a member of the Child Welfare department and several other Department Heads and Ministry Officials.

Oh dear this isn't going to be easy this year!

"He's dead Albus. Dead! Those _muggles_ they killed him. What am I going to tell the press? This is going to ruin me! I've been telling them that he's safe. Treasured with his remaining blood family. When he wasn't! They beat and starved him! Now he's dead and the whole muggle world knows of it! It's in there newspapers!!! They know of it before we did. Had we known we could have saved him! Now he's... Merlin... he's he's dead! DEAD!!!"

"ENOUGH! Now Cornelius pray tell me what is going on I do not know what you mean. Who? Who is dead?" Albus asked calmly though the twinkle of his eyes had diminished and a shiver of pure fear ran down his spine.

"WHO? WHO! Why Harry Potter! THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED! Our Saviour! He's dead!!!" As he shouted and raged this he waved his hands in the air and his face increased in its redness so that it was more of a purple. The same deep shade of his robes.

The Minister failed to notice the rapidly paling form of the Headmaster as he ranted his news until he broke down pitifully at the mere thought of telling the public that their Saviour was no more.

However others noticed the paling Headmaster and approached him but not to console him.

"Albus Dumbledore you are hereby under arrest for suspicion of placing a child with magic-haters and abusers", came the stern gruff voice of Alastor Moody as he and two aurors moved to his side to take him in. Albus' shoulders slumped in grief and shame as the words sunk in and the realisation that he had failed Harry came.

Meanwhile as the Headmaster and others trooped into the Ministry Emergency Wizengamot session for an enquiry into Harry Potter's death an aeroplane was landing in America from Heathrow and a little boy was getting off.

Back in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts hidden in a secret compartment beneath his pensive sat a rare stone known as a life-stone. This stone once attuned to a witch or wizard would pulse a sparkling amber for as long as the one they were attuned to still breathed freely. This particular life-stone which was pulsing brighter than ever before just happened to be attuned to one Harry James Potter.

However due to the outcome of the enquiry and drama the incident caused by the muggles and uproar by the Wizarding public it would be many years before the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore or anyone else would see this stone and realise the truth...

Okay so that is that for this oneshot. I know it is quite vague in some bits especially at the end but this may be clarified in the next instalment of this saga.

As for Dumbledore I decided to go more with him as a fool but still liking Harry yet completely letting his belief of the 'Greater Good' overshadow all else.

So review please and let me know what you think and if you liked this.

Kay bye!!!


	2. Minerva

Hi again everyone!!! Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed your brilliant!!! Same goes for any who placed this or any of my other stories on alert or in favourites!!! Thanks!!!

So this chapter is just showing the reactions of several key/main characters to the response of the news of Harry's "death" (wink wink )

Keep in mind that characters like Ron, Hermione and Ginny, among others of this age are too the same age as Harry and are therefore too young to have a very informed opinion in matters and therefore won't have a viewpoint here.

Okay so here we go:-

* * *

Minerva's POV:

"Merlin, Harry I'm so sorry," the broken sob escapes my mouth as fresh tears escape my eyes as I awaken for another July 31st where little Harry is away from his rightful place in the Wizarding World and with those dreadful muggles still. My only solace on this day is that he is at least alive.

A small semblance of a smile stretches at my lips as whilst wiping my tears my gaze lands on a small handcraved box on a bookshelf beside my bed. Inside that box are many items which I will soon give to Harry as belated birthday and Christmas presents for what I am sure those muggles won't give him any! They truly were despicable and hateful.

Really why would they? Lily, sweet gentle and kind Lily, bless her soul for her sister is nothing like and her and despises our world. There is no way Harry is happy there, safe from deatheaters maybe but not happy and healthy.

Albus may think it a good place for the boy but I can't shake the dread in y heart. No matter, when Harry comes to Hogwarts nothing will stop me guiding, caring and helping the little boy in any way I possibly can. I will even go against the Headmaster to help him. I owe it to James and to Lily, to Remus and Sirius.

Poor, poor Remus losing so many of his best friends all at once and then to lose his cub because he is not human. But he won't be alone for much longer as once Harry is 11 and in the magical world the Potter Wills can be read and both Harry and Remus along with Sirius can begin their much needed healing process.

One single tear leaks out my eye and trails down my creased face as this thought crosses my mind. Soon it will be so, but not soon enough for my liking. I can do no more now as my Oath to Albus prevents interference while Harry is in the Muggle World.

"That damn meddlesome old fool! I can't wait for all this to blow up in his face and for him to get a taste of his own medicine!"

I gasp raggedly as I try to restrain yet more tears as I prepare for the day ahead and no doubt Severus sneering ungrateful attitude towards this day. How that man is not locked up in Azkaban I will never understand!

As I walk the silent empty halls towards the Great Hall for breakfast I here shouting coming from the Entrance Hall. Against my wishes I feel my pace quickening and heart pounding as for some unknown reason fear grips me very being.

I reach the hallway at the same time that the Minister's voice raises but I don't hear what Albus says nor anyone else for all I can hear are the same two words repeated over and over again.

"HE'S DEAD"

I've failed before I even began.

* * *

Okay guys well this is it for now. I know I said I would give several wizards views to the news but well when I began writing this came out and I like it!

So next time will be Severus and hopefully others like Madame Pomfrey, Remus, and some other. Maybe! But I will be giving the POV's of the above three at somepoint here!

Also I am thinking of after I finish here to showing Harry's new life in America and his groing up there at least until he is 11. After that I have an idea for a longer story with Harry returning to go to Hogwarts and fighting Voldemort. Am just curious if people would be interested in this...

As always thanks for reading and please review! Bye!!!


	3. Severus Snape

Hiya! Okay so here is the next part of this!

Thanks to all who have reviewed and put this story on alert!!!

So without further ado here it is:-

* * *

Severus Snape's POV:

I awoke to the cold damp air of my dungeon courters with grimace and sheen of sweat. It was that day again. The Brat-Who-Killed-My-Beloved's birthday. A day of great joy and celebration to many but a day I detest and not just because Minerva will be harping on about the Brat all day long without a moments breath.

Turning my head my gaze lingers upon the gold-framed muggle photograph of myself at age 10 playing in the park with a red-haired green-eyed girl. A sigh escapes me as I remember what once existed and the good times we shared.

Now as I pull on my black robes - barely containing a smirk as I think about the dunderheads I teach and how they all pathetically wonder how I make them billow. Honestly have none of them heard of Billowing Charms?! What does Flitwick teach them? - but as I do so I see the reason for all my pain in the faded tattoo on my forearm.

With a disregarding sneer to this foolish show of weakness and emotion I march out my doorway and up to the Entrance Hall for what I am sure is to be a torturous day.

Hmm strange that almost sounds like the Minister raving and ranting up ahead. What an utter buffoon, how he ever got elected is beyond me, only further proof that all I teach is dunderheads.

Then I hear it, words which will haunt my life for years to come –

"... Harry Potter! THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED! Our Saviour! HE'S DEAD."

Normal Person POV:

Had anyone been looking they would have seen the rarest site of all, Potions Master Severus Snape lose all composure and fall to his knees, one hand raised to his mouth and skin far paler than that of the dead. But nobody was looking at the time for they were all too busy with Dumbledore or consoling a distraught Minerva McGonagall who upon hearing those words had broken down.

Though it was not long before Severus fled the dungeon entrance to his chambers where he, in a fit of fury, destroyed most of his chambers before calming and settling on rage at the Brat for having the nerve to go and die.

In a few years time he would cease his mask of anger to the boy for dying as he would realise the Life-Debt that he owed the boy was still in effect, meaning he could not be dead. From then he would use his famed Slytherin cunning to discover the truth before deciding to just sit back and wait for the fireworks.

* * *

Okay so that's it for this instalment and well let me know what you think of it! Kay bye!


	4. Remus Lupin

Okay, hi there and here we are once more, hope you like this one and let me know what you think of the emotions shown. I know a lot of the explanation for thing isn't given here but that is because it will come later on.

Remus Lupin: 

The morning of August 1st dawned unusually chilly and dark, with little to know light entering the small cottage on the edge of a small forest in the hills of Wales. Not that this mattered to the Cottage's single inhabitant for he rarely cared for light and sun these days. The sun had abandoned him many years ago with the death and betrayal of his close and only friends along with the loss of his Cub.

This lonesome weary man was none other than Remus Lupin and Secondary Godfather to Harry Potter. The death and loss of his pack on that fateful Halloween night had taken a large toll on previously strong willed young man. For now his clothes and home were shabby and sparse reflecting a lack of care for life and lack of laughter. Indeed he could not remember the last time he smiled let along laughed. Such cheeriness was not for him.

But as he shuffled along to his dingy and grimy kitchen filled with a minimum amount of food, some of which was spoiled, he could not help his heart feeling sinking further as among the Daily Prophet sitting on his kitchen table there was no other mail. Once more it seemed that his Cub had chosen not to acknowledge his birthday gift to the boy.

'Probably thinks it pathetic and shabby next to the other gifts he no doubt received from the rest of the Wizarding World and his family.'

Every year and every Christmas this man would send a present to Harry, his Cub, two of his best-friends son, his only link to the past, and much much more, his only remaining family. Yet every year he received no acknowledgement for these gifts and no reply to his request to come visit or to have the boy stay with him for a few days.

Every year it became more and more painful when his wishes and questions about his Cub's life went unanswered, it hurt even more than when Dumbledore forbade him from having custody of Harry, using his werewolf disease as the reasons even though the man knew better than anyone that his werewolf side, Moony, would never harm Harry and that there was no danger.

What really hurt him was the knowledge that James and Lily's will was being ignored in favour of the family Dumbledore chose. He knew in their wills they stated should Sirius be unable to take care of Harry then he was to go to him and if not to Amelia Bones or Alastor Moody. But the Headmaster got to the Minister first and this will was buried deep down and impossible to get a hold of without Harry demanding it to be read. In fact apart from himself and the traitor Sirius no one else knows the full contents of the will and as Sirius was in Azkaban and he was a werewolf then nobody was to take either seriously with their claims of where Harry was to live.

Above all he hated how through Dumbledore's scheming he could have no contact with Harry and how the family would not let him come visit. The silence was almost too much and with so many years gone by he was becoming less hopeful that Harry would ever accept him in his life as his parents did and as they wanted.

Sitting at the table on a rickety old chair his head sunk into his hands, elbows resting on the table, Remus Lupin let several tears fall as he imagined himself meeting his Cub for the first time in all these years at Hogwarts and being turned away in disgust for being a werewolf. As surely the only reason an old family friend and blood brother to James not being allowed to see the boy was due to this. Due to those he live with not liking "Dark Creatures" as he was known as.

It was as he was wallowing in this that he reached for the morning paper and saw the headline which surely knocked a few years of his life:-

BOY-WHO-LIVED KILLED BY RELATIVES ABUSE

"Nooooooooooooooooo" he screamed as he clutched the paper in his hands for dear life almost tearing it to shreds. "It can't be, nononononoonooooo not him, no not my Cub no no nooooooo" he sobbed uncontrollably falling to the floor in his sadness.

It was not long that this subsided and anger, a deep mind controlling passionate anger at Dumbledore took place of his grief. A need for justice, for revenge took precedence in him as he thought of all the words Dumbledore spoke to him after Halloween occurred and how he assured him his Cub was fine year after year. How he stopped him gaining custody, how he prevented him being able to see his Cub again, how he wouldn't allow him to know the location of his Cub, even how he stongly advised his not writing to his Cub. Though now he wondered if the gifts he sent ever made it or if Dumbledore prevented any mail reaching him for as he loved to say "for the greater good, my boy".

His whole face sneered at these thoughts, at those words and with all these memories and others echoing in his mind he got up and marched determinedly with a fire in his gait that had not been seen for years. With a sense of purpose he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and through it in the fireplace before stepping in.

A calm determination and fierce resolve with his upcoming actions settled over him as his once dull, lifeless eyes became a vibrant swirling amber with a glint that would send even the bravest man running.

In a voice dripping of venom and cold like steel, so unlike the calm, gentle, kind Remus most knew, he called out his destination and was whisked away to confront the one man who could aid him in seeing justice upon Dumbledore.

Okay so there you have it. As always please Read and Review.

As for who Remus has gone to see well that will be revealed all in good time.

So bye for now!


	5. Poppy Pomfrey

Hi there! Been a while but here is the latest chapter:-

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey:

I sat in my offices at Hogwarts and for the first time in my life I was unhappy to be here, I could not even consider the thought of facing any children or my colleagues and was eternally grateful that it was summer.

Tears flowed heavily from my eyes down my slightly wrinkled skin to fall and blur the words of the horrid paper held in my white knuckled grip. The more the words blurred the more I hoped they'd become untrue, for I could not believe them.

I could not believe that Lily and James' son was dead, gone before he even knew the wonders of magic, before he could walk the halls as his parents had and as any son of James Potter inhabit a bed in my highly clean and starched hospital wing and moan for his early release. That I could never banter with a Potter or with someone of Lily's clever wit and sincerity again.

But most of all as my tears poured continuously I felt shame creeping in and taking a firm hold of me. Shame, that after being the one to inform Lily of her pregnancy, of performing her first scan, of being there for delivery holding her hand as James had been busy in the field, after all this I felt over-whelming shame that I had not once visited Harry. Merlin, as far as I knew he'd never had any of his Wizard shots because how would those muggles be able to get it to him? Not that they even cared from the words I had read in the paper. The ones which penetrated through my tears, which served to only increase my tears and bring loud sobs past my trembling lips as my throat started to close off from heartache.

I was a fool.

That's all there was to it, I had allowed my healer instincts and gifts to be clouded by the belief that Albus could and had done everything and had all taken care of, that with him in charge nothing could go wrong or ever be wrong.

I stood shakily using the desk for support and slowly made my way over to my records and files, blinking away the tears as I went. Resolve flowed through my veins; I would not allow Harry's death to be in vain. I was going to review all my files on students to make sure nothing had been amiss in their injuries and that correct treatment and protocol was followed. Though I recalled several students, muggleborns mostly, who I suspected of being abused or malnourished, which I had done nothing about for when I spoke to Albus he waved my concerns aside saying that "All was well" and that he "had everything under control". Remembering now, how I rolled over and caved my blood boiled and anger flooded me.

Shaking my head and pulled the first lot of files out and moved back to my desk to go through them placing a fresh quill and new stack of parchment beside me to make notes and send off letters. After I was finished I was going to take everything to Healer Abigail who was well-known for her speciality in treating abused children and for her warrior spirit towards making sure any child in her care never sets foot in another abusive or dangerous home environment ever again. I would have her handle the Ministry and heal the children for after reviewing these files and handing them to her, I intend to go before the Council and have my licence revoked as I was obviously unfit to care for and heal children as I'd allowed another with no medical training to decide what should be done for patients in my care.

Sighing heavily as a single tear rolled down my cheek I glanced once more around my office and out into the hospital wing and realised I would dearly miss this place, it was afterall my home, but I could not remain here with Albus waving aside my concerns and deciding actions for me. Not to mention, I no longer deserved to have my licence as I had not been acting in the best interests of the students, of my patients.

* * *

Read and Review

Well that's all there is and I hope you enjoyed this and there will be another one soon which will be Lucius Malfoy!


	6. Lucius Malfoy

Hi everyone! Okay so here is the latest instalment. Also this story will soon be coming to an end there will probably only be one more chapter or maybe two. Thank you everyone for your reviews and alerts ect...

Here it is:-

Lucius Malfoy

In a remote location deep within the Welsh countryside there stood an elegant petite country manor with two grand white mortar pillars on either side of the double entrance doors with vines creeping and twisting around to add a sense of slenderness. In the midst of the trees at the sides of the manor adding foliage and shade to the home, there was a decadently styled patio in various shades a white stone and mahogany wood. On it there was a singly hand-carved Celtic love seat with only one person on it, holding a glass of what appears to be whisky. Though the evening was far from warm, it was a still clear night and the stars shone brightly in the sky above the man with long pale blonde – almost silver – hair, making it sparkly in the light.

This evening was one for lovers, although this man, with a gold wedding band, was not only alone now but all alone in this spacious manor, having left his home in England the moment he saw a certain article in the paper three days ago. Each day a message from his young son would come asking when would he come home, if he still loved him, why did he go and that saying that his mother was ignoring him.

The blond man sighed and gulped down the last of his drink, before standing and walking somewhat unsteadily back into the kitchen of the manor where he poured himself another drink before retiring to the lounge and sat in a plump looking sofa in front of a roaring log fire.

It was to be yet another sleepless night spent reflecting upon his life choices, upon his many mistakes and upon the hopelessness of what he was to do now and upon the his one true love, the one he lost almost a decade ago, the one who seemed to be always haunting him these days, in particular after that blasted article declaring the death of Harry-Bloody-Potter arrived. Unlike what many would believe about the man he was far from heartless and loved children, he would never wish ill-harm upon any child, not even the one who bought about the downfall of his Lord. Even though fewer still knew that he was not loyal to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Yes, he believed in the purity of the Wizarding race and in that the muggleborns were bringing about the downfall of this but he also knew that without fresh blood to the lines wizards would die out. The very few knew that he even liked certain muggle inventions, he just did not want the old traditions to die out which many have, few wizards these days celebrated Samhain or even new its true meaning, as well as all the other important holidays and the even more importantly the old magicks.

So much of tradition and magic had become lost and forgotten over the past decades, ever since Dumbledore became the Headmaster, ever so slowly more and more magic had become deemed "dark" or "illegal" and that was without even going into what had become of the education system with the banning of over half the curriculum. Magical knowledge was slowly draining away from Britain, along with the magical creatures am more and more laws were passed demeaning them and removing them from public places and employment.

His long elongated fingers clenched around his glass tight enough to cause a crack to appear.

In the next second the glass shattered as the down-heartened aristocrat was startled by the arrival of shabbily dressed yet fiercely determined man stepped confidently out of the fireplace.

"I need your help to make Dumbledore suffer for what he's done to My Cub." The stranger now identified as one Remus Lupin stated in an icy tone which sent a shiver up his spine, not that he would ever admit to that.

Standing the aristocrat nodded briefly before holding out his hand and firmly shaking that of his visitor and new ally.

Thus a highly unlikely alliance was formed between two staggeringly different young men. A bond spanning the years and trials ahead, growing into a steadfast friendship and companionship. With Remus becoming a sort of surrogate parent to Lucius's own son Draco due to Lucius busy schedule and Narcissa's lack of concern for her son.

Okay well that's all for now and thank you for reading and please send me a review let me know your thoughts on this story.

Also a poll is now set up on my profile asking your opinion on what age Harry should be when he returns to Hogwarts in the continuation of this story.

Choices are: 11, 15, 17 or 21

Though I think the 15 or 17 years old would work better being still in school but any of them would work.

So please go and vote and the sequel will be underway and up and running soon enough (though the first chapter will probably be showing Harry's life in America up until round the point where the British Wizards and Witches find him.


	7. The End

Hiya! Okay so this is the end of this story but there will be a sequel to the Privet Drive Saga though it won't be necessary for you to have read the Privet Drives first though it will probably help.

So the new story will be up in July and Harry will be age as that was the winning age of the vote which is 15. Thanks to those who voted and I will try to incorporat some of the review ideas in the new story.

Now there is another vote active for who finds Harry and this will close on the 3rd of July.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and to everyone who placed this story on alerts. It was wonderful to know that the story was appreciated and enjoyed.

Okay so here is the conclusion to Privet Drive Wizards Downfall:

By Summer's end the general public were beginning to forget about the little boy of Privet Drive but the secret populace of Britain would never forget, the consequences and affects of the loss of their Saviour would be felt for years to come. They greatly affect the pupils who would have been his classmates at Hogwarts in 1991.

But for now through the use of extensive favours, bribery and many other scrupulous doings Albus Dumbledore was once more preparing for the new wave of pupils to walk the halls of his school and for the return of the older students, under the watchful and distrustful eye of his Deputy Head Minerva McGonnagal. Though still in his position the damage of his failure and oversights concerning young Harry would always be remembered and forever remain a thorn in his side having lost his place on the Wizengamot and being unable to have any influential say in the politics and laws of the realm for at least 20 years, thanks to that blasted Malfoy whelp.

Not that he would let that bother him anymore, the task now was to regain the trust of the Wizarding World, regain his power and influence so that when Voldemort returned he could make sure things went smoothly and that they were prepared to fight him, without their "Saviour" of course with Harry gone it meant the Longbottom boy must be the one the prophecy spoke of. Though his gran would not let him anywhere near the boy after the whole Daily Prophet slandering him and his short-comings over Harry Potter's death, no matter he would just have to be prepared for when the boy came to school as he had intended to be with Harry. He would gage his magic then and see about training him.

For now he had a staff meeting to conduct and needed to get them back on his side and convince them he had no clue about what was happening which in truth he didn't afterall he only told them to be strict and not let him know about magic until his letter came how they got beat him to death out of that he would never fathom.

As for Poppy Pomfrey she was still a medi-witch at Hogwarts after much persuasion by the Medical Board that she still deserved her licence and was one of the better medi-witched around. They had struck a compromise in that she would take a re-training course in telling signs of an abused child and in muggle illnesses as well as have an apprentice medi-witch or wizard for the coming year to aide her. After going through all the files and the children she had found several concerns and had the Department of Child Welfare look into them all. She was also intending to conduct exams of all students once they returned and implementing a First Year Medical Exam in which from this yeah onwards all first years would receive a mandatory medical exam during the first week of school in particular the Muggleborns and Half-bloods as children being so rare in the Magical World that is was extremely unlikely that any would be abused by their parents. Even so every child would be checked.

The rest of the Hogwarts Staff were of very mixed emotions concerning the Headmaster but all were distrustful of the man and watchful and intended to keep an eye on him. As well as the peculiar relationship forming between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Heads of House. Neither were acting as themselves which was not unusual as they both felt the events and lost the most trust in the Headmaster, even so that should not result in Severus Snape washing his hair and laughing and Minerva McGonagall going to his study to have tea, should it?

The rest of the Wizarding World was as usual flocking the words of the Daily Prophet in these matters save for a few who belonged to either Voldemorts circle of Dumbledore's Order who were firmly backing their respective leaders in this tragedy. With the free Deatheaters celebrating the demise of the brat-who-killed-their-leader and Dumbledore's disgraces being made public. Whilst most of the old Order members mourning the loss of their Saviour and being dubious over Dumbledore's involvement with the omission of one red-headed family who firmly supported and believed in Dumbledore though privately their eldest son had his doubts and plans to leave Britain after he graduated.

Whilst away in a hidden manor in Wales, Lucius Malfoy was drinking wine in the company of Remus Lupin who over the past month had become a very close companion and welcomed guest. Both were celebrating the latest developments in their plans to being Dumbledore's glory and power down as well as that ego of his. This plan involved the freeing of one Sirius Black from prison or at the very least giving him the trial he deserved and should have received back in 1981 had Dumbledore and Fudge not decided to just throw him to the Dementors. Hopefully the man was innocent as Lucius knew he was no deatheater and well he also desired for Remus to have one of his old friends back and Black wasn't that bad once you got over his impulsiveness and childishness. Not to mention he wasn't that bad looking and once had all the girls in Hogwarts lusting after him, a fair few of the boys too.

Though for some reason his chest tightened at the thought of Remus being one of those boys. For some reason he was growing rather possessive over the werewolf, more so after he got rid of the dreadfully shabby wardrobe and seen to it that he had three hot decent meals a day and bathed regularly, for his had a lithe toned body and sinfully soft hair with a smile that could light up even the darkest of corners. He would admit it, he was rather smitten with the werewolf and desired to make him his yet there was one problem to that plan which was ironically: Remus Lupin. A man who despite his hardships in life and lack of money was full of integrity and morals and would never take charity (he'd learnt the hard way when he took the man to buy him a new wardrobe) but also would never sleep with a married man even if he knew that the marriage was nothing but a piece of paper and that the other partner was having affairs and trysts. Even if he knew that the marriage only existed because it was an arranged one and common amongst the old fanatical purebloods to keep the blood as such.

No matter it was still early days in their friendship if this feeling continued to grow and he could ascertain that Remus felt the same way which he strongly suspected he did if the slight tinge to his cheeks when they were in contact these days was anything to go by, then he could easily see about divorcing Narcissa which he could easily do as he had proof of her infidelity already. Before he did anything he needed to see how Remus acted around Draco for the boy desperately needed a mother figure in his life, try as he might he just could not be there for him as much as he needed to be with work and his little side projects with Remus. Plus the thought of placing Remus as the wife certainly appealed to him, along with the little known fact that that Remus was a submissive werewolf and would be able to conceive a child naturally. Though male pregnancies were rare and difficult and very dangerous to the wizards' health, with a werewolf pregnancy there would be none of that, nor would the werewolf gene be passed on unless they chose to turn the child themselves at the age of five.

Many things had changed in their world, though perhaps not enough, the wheels had begun turning and laws were changing.

* * *

As always please let me know your thoughts on this.

Vote Question:

Which British witch/wizard should be the first one to speak to Harry?

Bill Weasley

Remus Lupin

Minerva McGonnagal

Severus Snape

Amelia Bones

Cedric Diggory

Lucius Malfoy


	8. Author Note

Hiya! Okay so the Sequel to this is up under the heading Defeating Past Sinners if anyone is interested in reading it.


End file.
